Education SGC Style
by ValaMalDoran-Jackson
Summary: School at the SGC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is in response to a review from SGAussie, who started this entire plot bunny rampage. I hope it's only going to be about 5-7 chapters, seeing as how I have two other full length SG1 and SGA fics in the works. The plot bunnies attacked me this morning, which resulted in very little sleep, I hope I did this justice. Being as that I am an insomniac, if something doesn't make sense, please just let me know in a review and I'll try to fix or explain. Thanks!!! VMD-J**

"Who can tell me the name of the Goa'uld responsible for seeding the rest of the galaxy, and thereby causing a group of Jaffa to turn against the Goa'uld and rename themselves, in order to fight against them?" History in Dr. Jackson's class in the school for children of the off world teams at the SGC was never boring.

Ella O'Neill raised a hand, surprising the other ten children.

"It was Ra. He came to Earth thousands of years ago and took almost the entire population of the planet back as slaves. The Tok'ra are the ones that formed up in opposition. My dad blew up Ra. With a nuke. It was cool." She smiled widely.

"Were you there?" Daniel asked.

"When he blew up Ra with a nuke?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"So, how do you know it was cool?"

"Put my dad together with something he loves, nukes, and something or someone he hates, snakeheads, and boom. Instant cool factor. Plus, my dad's Jack Friggin' O'Neill. He's awesome. And a part of SG1 until he started a desk job in Washington, so I guess you could say I'm like SG- team royalty. What with me being the kid of two of the most original members of the very first team." Ella gloated in her social standing as Daniel began writing down several symbols from the dialing computer. "Everyone, we're going to have a pop quiz. Put away the books, put away all notes, and turn your attention to the board. If everyone can tell me the planets that I just dialed up, we'll have free period for the next hour and a half instead of the standardized test that you should take. Before this goes any further, there are the ten gate addresses. Each answer counts for ten points. Everyone must make one hundred points. That means you need to get all ten right. One mistake, and everyone fails, and you all take the test. Any questions? No? Okay then, someone give me a dialing code and the planet name." Jackson smiled.

A hand shot up in the back of the classroom, Daniel pointed at its' owner. "Morgan?"

"Abydos, P8X-873, for the third line, Dr. Jackson."

"Very good. Anyone else? Specifically someone of the Jackson-MalDoran last name who just happens to be passing notes. Peanut."

His daughter's head snapped up guiltily, in the process of slipping a note to CJ. "What was the question again?"

"Rejoin the class discussion please, or you'll be taking the test."

"Argos, P3X8596, Cimmeria, P3X974, and Earth, P2X3YZ. I know the gate address for the Alpha and Beta sites, can I give you those for extra credit?"

"Are they up there?"

"No."

"There's your answer. Someone else? Remember, if any of you fail the answers you all take the test. Only answer if you know the symbols. Don't try for an educated guess. If you want one of those, I suggest you go to one of the finer public schools off base, then ask about the pyramids."

"Edora, P5C768. Kheb, P9C292. Oannes, P3X866. Hanka, P8X987. Juna, P3X729. And Tarlac, P5C353." CJ called out. At everyone else's look of awe, he shrugged modestly.

"How do you know this, CJ? Peanut doesn't even know all the symbols up here."

"My mom wanted to make sure that I never got lost off world. She wants to make sure me and El know where we are at all times, so we had to memorize every single off world gate address, even some for the Pegasus Galaxy. Just in case we ever get stranded there, but how we get there would be a mystery."

"So, free period?" Peanut asked in the following silence.

"Who's up for Guess the Ancient Word?" Daniel asked, looking around the room.

"Can you tell us more about going off world instead? Everytime we ask a question, we have to preface it with a word in Ancient, along with the translation?" Nine year old Carmen Garcia, daughter of Diego Garcia from SG-7 asked hopefully.

"Any objections to this idea?" Daniel asked. No one objected. Every one of the eleven children enrolled in his class enjoyed hearing about SG-1's many adventures.

******

"Remember, Field trip parental consent slips must be handed in to me tomorrow, before we leave the classroom to head to the gate. If you forget your slip, you can forget going. Those that forget, stay with the scientists while the rest of us spend three days on Hak'tyl with Jaffa allies. Side note, respect their culture, their traditions, and their belief systems. Act with the decorum of an elite SG team, you represent this planet's offspring. Ish'ta is looking forward to meeting all of you, I don't want her disappointed. Yes, everything you learn, see, hear, or taste will be on a test in the near future. I suggest you all make a journal of each day's events, which, incidentally will be turned in to me once we arrive back at the SGC. Those of you that know for sure you are going, please raise a hand and leave it up so I can get an accurate head count." Quickly counting, Daniel nodded once for them to put their hands down. "Among those of you that raised your hand, how many have their permission slips signed and with them already?"

Another round of hands.

"Alright, bring them up and I'll file them as needed. Other than that, read chapters five through seven, emphasis on the Test Your Knowledge sections for each one, there will be a test covering those chapters on Monday, repeat, there will be a test on Monday covering chapters five through seven. Have a great rest of the day, come prepared for three days off world tomorrow morning, with your permission slips signed by your parent of choice." Daniel called out over the sound of the classroom emptying. Peanut paused at his side, eyes alight with excitement.

"Daddy, can I spend the night at Uncle Teal'c's place so that we can ask him questions about Hak'tyl? I wanna' get everything right before I go, and he asked if we wanted to, and he asked Ella and CJ, and their mom and dad said yes already, so can I go too?" she asked quickly.

"I don't see why not. If Teal's okay with the idea, your mom and I can spare you the night. Seeing as how we're going to be spending the next three nights in a tent off world with a bunch of kids and another two adult chaperones from SG-9 and 13. Just promise me that you, CJ, and Ella won't stay up late talking, again. When Teal'c says to go to sleep, not a word more, understood?" He asked mock sternly. The two nodded quickly and raced off, backpacks thumping against them.

"They're going to have so much fun off world." Vala smiled, coming in to embrace her husband.

"Yeah, just think. A whole new planet out there for them to explore. They're going to love it." Daniel replied, squeezing her gently.

"She knows the gate address for the alpha and beta sites, right?" Val asked then, worry mounting.

"She does. I'm not worried about her, if she's got CJ with her, odds are in her favor." He squeezed his partner gently, grinning widely as she used a foot to close the door.

"Flexible much?"

"I want to show you just how flexible I am, Darling." She teased back.

TBC…….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Plot Bunny attack again. This time, they brought reinforcements. **

"CJ, Ella, best behaviour. Ish'ta and the rest of her people are good friends of ours. We don't want them looking bad on you two, thinking that your parents never taught you any manners, or intelligence." Sam began as she hugged her two children close.

"Take care of your sister, CJ. Treat her like a lady, even though she can sometimes be bossy. Ella, he's fourteen now. Cut him a little slack. The two of you might have to work together on a project there, who knows? No arguing, no food fights, remember your manners, be polite…" Jack wrapped his arms around the three and hugged them as well.

"…Brush your teeth, take a bath…." Sam echoed.

"…Dream of the Simpsons…"

"Dad! Mom! Really, CJ and I don't really fight that much anymore. We mainly chase each other around with sharp objects, screaming at the top of our lungs. Or whack each other with wet noodles while in the pool." Ella protested.

"Weren't you trying to drown him in the same pool not three days ago?"

"I've grown since then, Dad. Really. You guys don't have to worry. I can take care of CJ, and he'll see to it that I don't make a planetary faux-pas. We're the O'Neill kids, for cryin' out loud. Don't make me look bad in front of my peers."

"Yeah, like last night when asking Teal'c what the curse words are in his language, ostensibly to avoid their misuse on Hak'tyl? Then, when he had gone to his room for the night, you regaled us with an entirely made up story about how things were going to go down, complete with crappy dialogue and bad acting?" CJ cut in happily.

"This is what I'm talking about. You two represent us. You make us look bad, you are both grounded. Keep that in mind." Sam ordered firmly.

*******

"Mom, It's just for three days. CJ and Ella are going to be with me, you can let go now. I'll still be your little Peanut when I get back. Dad, a little help here?" Peanut begged, trying not to roll her eyes at the undignified way her mother was clinging to her.

"I still don't think it's right, you going off and leaving me alone with no one at home. Who will come bursting in the door and scare me half out of my wits at odd hours? Who's going to keep me warm at night? Certainly not Jacek, the dog hates being on the bed anywhere near me. Only likes to sleep on Peanut's bed." Vala wiped away a stray tear at the thought of them leaving her for the weekend. Throwing her arms around her mother's neck, Peanut hugged her tightly.

"I'll call every night before bed. Just to talk to you. Only you." She promised, then released her mother and backed away. "It's just like summers at the cabin with CJ and his family, I will always come back Mom. No matter how much I love it. And just think, we won't be missing out on game night next weekend. I'll be back well before then. Sunday night, eighteen hundred. Remember? Dad's going with me because it's his class. He can't leave us." She continued, backing up the ramp and toward the gate as Daniel waited at the top for her.

"I love you both!" Vala called as her family disappeared.

Three days. Daniel and Peanut, gone, for three whole days. The time could only be passed by doing one thing.

"So, Samantha, free weekend with the husband and the rugrat out of my hair. Leave the general with the little one and you and I take a Mommy Spa Day, followed by countless hours of combing through Victoria's Secret shops? I googled them all, then downloaded them into my BlackBerry." She offered, spinning to face her best friend.

"Victoria's Secret? Don't come back without buying me something nice, in your size Carter." Jack teased from across the room.

"Last three times you said that, I ended up with child. No way am I buying anything there." Sam shot back with a grin.

"Yeah, what an advertisement for that place. 'Having trouble making a baby? Well, just come right in and try on one of our patented baby-making outfits, a sure way to end up pregnant before the night is over'." Vala giggled.

"You happy now? You've rubbed off on her. Just for that, no sexy lingerie for you." Sam grumbled playfully to her husband.

"You've got Walker for the rest of the day, try not to make him throw up again. Last time was bad enough." She went on. Looping her arm through Vala's, she headed out the door. The sound of a child's feet slapping the ground made her turn to see her youngest son, Walker Evan O'Neill coming after her with arms out.

"For you, Mommy." he panted when she picked him up, then held out a credit card. Jack's credit card, to be exact.

"Tell Daddy Mommy will say special thank you when she gets home. If you're both really good, I'll bring you a surprise." Sam smiled, hugging her son and letting him down once again.

"Daddy! Mommy bring a 'prise fo' us we good!" The two year old shouted, running back to Jack.

**TBC........**


	3. Chapter 3

The twin suns of Hak'tyl blazed down hotly on CJ's head as he and Peanut gathered wood for that evening's fire. CJ caught Peanut's look of exhaustion as she passed him, shaking splinters off her shirt.

"Wanna' take a break?" He suggested.

"Not until we get everything done. I want my dad to look good." She replied, quickly tying back her dark hair.

"Ever wonder why we agreed to come on this in the first place?"

"I kinda' like it."

"Yeah, me too." CJ was quick to change his story when Peanut smiled. "Like your dad always says, try something once, who knows you might just like it. I think I like going off world. Well, to friendly planets anyway." He continued.

"Uh-huh. What's it like, having a little brother? I never got to ask after Walker was born." Peanut asked then.

"Fun, I guess. He's nice enough. Mom says he was a surprise. She didn't think she could have kids after me and Ella, especially with her age, but she got pregnant after almost twelve years. Kinda' a surprise. Ella wanted a little sister, I know. I like having a baby brother. I can teach him stuff, you know?"

"Cool. I wish I had a little brother or sister. Sometimes I get tired of being the only kid in the house. But, my mom nearly died while she was carrying me, and the times that she didn't almost die, I almost died. Dad says he can't go through watching that again. Mom agrees, doesn't want to leave us." Peanut sighed heavily.

"Want me to talk to them?" CJ asked with a sly grin.

":No. I don't want to know their business."

"So how come their business isn't our business, if you've made their business our business?"

"I don't want them knowing that their business is my business and therefore your business, if they don't want me knowing their business, or me knowing that their business is my business, which, happens to be none of your business."

The two collapsed in laughter at their favorite word game, then went back to work.

"Wonder if my mom's okay." Peanut sighed as they reached the outskirts of the camp. Ella bolted out of the brush near them, grabbing them each by an arm and dragging them back and out of sight.

"Ella!" Peanut protested, only to have the girl clamp an iron hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Listen! Bad Jaffa came through the gate, took Uncle Daniel, Uncle Teal'c, and Ish'ta, rounding up the others and getting them ready to be taken off world. I saw them come through, I got the rest of the kids to safety, except Morgan and Carmen. They're with Ish'ta, she put a disguise on them when she realized the Jaffa weren't friendly. They, they shot Uncle Teal'c." The older girl whispered.

"So, what do we do?" CJ asked, eyes wide with fear.

"We hide until night. Then, CJ, you run to the gate and get word to Mom and Dad. You're the faster runner between the three of us. Peanut, you and me are going to get Ish'ta and her people out, at night. We'll have to work fast, work quietly to keep from being seen. CJ, once you get back to the gate, I want you to go home. Each of you understand?" Ella asked. CJ nodded, the motion echoed by a very frightened Peanut. "I want you both to know, I'm proud of the way you've been handling yourselves." Ella whispered, the three crawling deep into the forest surrounding the camp, coming up on the remaining children.

"Head count, Bradley Jessup, Tony Anderson, Leila Cooper, Wyatt Lee, Jessica Ramos, and Kaylie Hein, good, all accounted for so far." Ella quickly looked over the youngsters and set down the packs she had been able to grab while searching for her brother and Peanut. "Everyone, pick a buddy. You are responsible for that person, you stay together through anything. Understood?" She asked, handing out the ration packages she found. CJ grabbed Peanut's wrist quickly.

"Buddied." He replied. The others buddied up almost as soon as CJ and Peanut, leaving Ella the odd man out.

"I'm going to check back at the camp, see if I can grab some more supplies. All of you stay here. If I'm not back in fifteen minutes, assume that I've been captured and head for the Gate. Peanut and CJ are in charge until I get back. I don't want any trouble, not a sound out of anybody." Ella ordered, heading for the camp silently. CJ picked up the camoflauge netting she had pulled from one of the packs and opened it up, quickly forming a shelter of sorts that was undiscernible to the naked eye. Hopefully, since the Jaffa weren't expecting it, they wouldn't see the netting and capture the children.

The minutes ticked by, Peanut looked at her watch several times as the fifteen minute mark was passed. "Take them to the gate. I'll see about Ella." She finally ordered CJ.

"_**Bull**_shit! She's my sister, I should go!" he argued vehemently.

"CJ. Think about this for a minute. Thy might be hurting her. You'd see it and go in screaming, then you'd be captured. If they torture you, you'll spill any secret you've ever heard. Like when Uncle Jack and you are at the cabin, you told me anything I wanted to know when he tickled you. I'm better at resisting that sort of thing, daughter of an alien, remember? Plus, you and I are in charge. You're the faster runner between us, so, naturally, you're the better to take them to the gate." Peanut explained. CJ glowered for a few more seconds before nodding and urging the other children up and toward the gate almost a mile away from their position.

Peanut chewed her lip and set off in the opposite direction, back to the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

"Jaffa? Are you sure? There must be a small group of them somewhere, we'd heard reports over the last few years but didn't think they'd be so close to us…And as for coming back here, CJ, I gotta' tell you, they picked a hell of a time to attack. We've been having problems with the gate on our end, we can transmit signal, but we can't get you kids back. Stay with your sister, keep her safe. Send hourly reports back, and we'll keep you posted on the gate. Remember, you and your sister aren't allowed to handle a gun under any circumstances." Jack told his son.

CJ nearly broke down in tears at the fear that raged through him. "Dad, we're okay right now, but we're really scared. We need the gate fixed." He replied. There was a shout from behind him, he spun to see a small band of Jaffa coming their way. "Time to go, Dad, I love you and Mom and Walker, and this is all your fault for making us come, I hope you realize that!" CJ blurted quickly as a staff blast shook the ground somewhere behind him. Darting away from the MALP, he made the safety of the treeline and headed deeper into the forest, eventually making it to the others. They panted hard, CJ and Brad keeping an eye out for their pursuers.

"Alright. Time to go on the offensive. Up till now, we've laid back and let them call the shots. It's up to us. You heard the general. He told us no guns. We'll wait until night, then we'll start. First, I need a volunteer." CJ ordered when he could talk. Kaylie's hand shot up.

*******

"How are they doing?" Vala asked, looking up from a printout Walter handed her. Jack pulled it away.

"Peanut and CJ are fine, Ella's infiltrated the camp in disguise, went in to get two of the class's kids out. CJ says she might try to rescue the entire camp. Oh, and this is all my fault." he sighed.

"You can't blame the boy, he thinks he's alone and sent his sister off to die. As far as he knows, Muscles and Daniel are both gone. He feels alone. I know quite what that is like, if I do say so. Call me if there's any news to report." Vala sighed gently.

"Yeah. Might want to call Sam. Let her know how things are going. You know how she worries." Jack replied.

He stared at the printout, hoping the kids were ready. Every training run they had been through, every escape scenario wasn't the same as the real thing. If only he could be there with them. Guiding them. Protecting them.

His children needed him, and he was sitting in the gate room, staring at a copy of Landry's newest memo.

*******

Night came, after many hours. The children, lead by CJ and Peanut, slowly worked their way across the open field in front of the gate on all fours, hidden in the knee high grasses, digging a shallow trench and burying a length of rope tied to a thick tree, stretching from one side of the field to the other, well up into the trees and out of sight. CJ had tied it off, then used military tape to make certain the knots held.

The children were spread out across the grass within arms reach of each other, when a small band of Jaffa entered the clearing. Instantly, Peanut as the lookout placed a hand on her neighbor's shoulder, he followed the action to his neighbor, forming a chain that reached across to CJ.

And the signal started.

Tapping Morse Code onto Wyatt's shoulder, she could feel the slight movements he made as he relayed the instructions down the line. When the tapping stopped, CJ silently opened his pack and pulled out more rope.

_How many?_ He tapped out.

_Three. _Came the reply from down the line.

Tapping more instructions, CJ waited for the confirmation from Peanut, then silently got to his feet. Wyatt, Bradley, and Tony did so as well. Their packs, filled with rocks as a safety precaution much earlier in the day, launched through the air and struck the rearmost Jaffa in the back, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the ground. CJ shot forward, heaving up another as Jessica, Kaylie, Peanut and Leila charged in to tie up the Jaffa. It was over in under fifteen seconds, the children had taken their first prisoners. Stacking the weapons in a pile under the camoflauge netting, CJ drew his first deep breath.

"That went well. We worked together good. You guys are doing great." He announced softly when their trap was finally set.

"Our god will hear of this insolence! Your names shall be forgotten, and those of your ancestors, you have no honor!"

Peanut looked to CJ and nodded once.

"Remember my name. I'm gonna' live on in the history books long after whatever god you serve gets killed. My dad took out Ra, Apophis, Anubis, Ba'al, Hathor, Cronos, Isis, Nirrti, my Dad took out the Ori, you sick jerk. My Dad's Jack-Friggin-O'Neill. We're gonna' take you to meet him when this is all over, and you can spout whatever false religion you want at him then. But for right now, we kinda' need you to keep quiet." He smiled widely and slapped a strip of tape across the Jaffa's mouth, Kaylie and Leila doing the same to the others. "If any of you so much as twitches while we're gone, Wyatt, Kaylie, Tony, pull out their symbiotes and crush them." CJ continued. Staring at the three, he was suddenly aware of how small the children were compared to the muscled warriors.

"If even one of them moves, kill all their symbiotes. Understood?" He ordered. Wyatt stared, eyes wide with shock at CJ's callous behaviour. "Remember when Dr. Lam showed us how to remove the symbiote? Do it exactly like that. Hold just behind the head, and use a knife to cut the head off when it's out. No matter what they do, don't take the tape off, and don't untie them." He added with finality.

"Peanut, Jess, Leila, you guys are with me."

"What're you gonna' do?" Kaylie asked, fear in her voice.

"We're going to try to rescue Ish'ta, and possibly the rest of the camp. They have them in the one big tent, I'm hoping that with enough skill, determination, and the little thing I like to call the Jackson-MalDoran brand of luck, we can take out the guards at the perimeter where we're going to be heading one by one and maybe, just maybe, slip in unnoticed. That is, if my dad's bad luck and my mom's even worse timing doesn't live on in me. CJ's got my back. He's a Carter, fercryinoutloud!" Peanut took over then.

"Hey! My last name is O'Neill, remember?"

"Forget the rescue attempt, we're all screwed. May as well surrender to the Jaffa right now." Peanut giggled, unable to hold back at her best friend's dire tone. "Come on, Jack Junior. We've got a village full of innocents to save." She managed after the look CJ pinned her with.

"Be safe!" Wyatt called in a hoarse whisper as the three went off.

"Yahsureyabetcha'!" CJ called back, Peanut, Jessica and Leila at his heels.


	5. Chapter 5

The village was silent. Fires flickering here and there at random times, sending smoke up in lazy twisting spirals to the night sky.

If they hadn't known any better, the three children that crept up on the silent camp would have thought it was sleeping for the night, not a soul to be seen. CJ silently pointed out their positions, waving them on as he melted into the forest.

The three had undergone a radical wardrobe transformation, CJ's white cotton shirt had stood out like a sore thumb until they had rolled in mud for camoflauge. Now, they were one with the night.

Peanut kept to the perimeter.

Slipping silently through the shadows. Everything her mother and father had taught her as she had grown was finally coming to a careful culmination within her. Even now, she could hear her father in the back of her mind, telling her what berries and roots were good for human consumption. Which ones were good for medicinal purposes.

Smell, touch, taste, and hearing enhanced, during her father's nature walks.

Her mother had taught her as well. The art of escape, evading someone chasing her. Covering her tracks, laying low. Picking pockets.

Everything they were, she had now become.

Suddenly, Peanut snapped to a halt in the shadow of a tree, her mud-drenched clothing merging her with the bark. Seconds later, a Jaffa passed her. Snapping out her hunting knife, Peanut silently moved forward, the blade of the knife passing through his armor in a move Teal'c had taught her well, the point entering his symbiote pouch and poising dangerously close to the writhing creature inside.

"Give me a reason to continue. Please." She bit out when he froze. Moments later, she had him zip-tied and gagged, then was moving on. The tent was just before her, she could hear the soft whispers of the frightened villagers inside. Another Jaffa rounded the tent, staring into the treeline, standing not a foot from where Peanut crouched against the tent wall.

There couldn't be any casualties. She always felt as if she needed to vomit at the first sign of blood.

A stick cracked sharply in the trees, and the Jaffa turned away from her, moving silently to check the cause. In an instant, Peanut had covered the distance between herself and the opening of the tent, somersaulting inside. A frightened gasp from beside her brought her hand up defensively.

"Nobody scream, it's me." She ordered quietly. "Where's Ish'ta?" She continued.

"They took her, and Teal'c. He was injured, but they took them to another tent. I think they were torturing them. I-I heard screams." Morgan answered finally. "Are you here to get us out of here?" He asked hopefully. Peanut put a hand up, silencing them as footsteps neared the mouth of the tent. A woman from the village settled a blanket over Peanut's shoulders and head, disguising her seconds before the flap was shoved back and Ish'ta was thrown inside, crumpling to the ground at Peanut's side. Slowly pushing herself up with one arm, she cradled the other to her chest in obvious pain.

"They claim we are weak. Want to take us as slaves for their false god." She spat out venomously.

"Teal'c?" Peanut asked softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"He is…no longer a problem for them. He refused to bow before their false god, and…I was brought back to order all of you to submit to their god. I would you all die with honor in battle, rather than slaves to a false god." Ish'ta announced firmly.

"CJ and I got the other kids in the forest, we're planning to take you all back with us. We'll hide until Uncle Jack, General O'Neill, calls us with the all clear. Evidently, the gate broke. Couldn't have come at a worse time." Peanut replied softly. "Morgan, Carmen, you two remember how to get to the gate from here?" She asked. The two nodded, Carmen looked near tears. "I swear to God, you start crying, I'll tie you up and hand you off to their god myself, is that clear." Peanut threatened, grabbing the nine year old's chin in her hand and forcing her to make eye contact.

"I'm not supposed to be here. My dad's off world, my mom died three years ago. No one was able to sign my permission slip, so I…I forged my dad's signature." Carmen whimpered.

"Pea, I'll take it from here." Ella spoke up for the first time. "I'll take the first five. We'll go in groups of that. Carmen, you're with me. I need four others, the rest of you spread out to disguise the fact that we've gone missing. Wait ten minutes, then send Morgan with another five. That should give me enough time to get to the gate and back."

"When you get to the gate, blink your light three times. They've got someone watching to lead you to the hiding spot we picked out. If you don't see the light, hide. Jaffa are nearby and we can't risk getting the position blown. Good luck. CJ's with me here, so don't be too worried if you don't see him near the gate. I needed a distraction, if this goes pear shaped, he's got something rigged to create a diversion of sorts. Once that happens, we'll make a break for it. If nothing goes wrong, we'll keep sending teams of five until everyone is out." Peanut broke out quickly.

"And if you are captured?" Ish'ta asked quietly.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Ella spoke quietly when the silence had stretched out for several seconds.

"Dial the gate, send a message through. Ask your dad if he can get the Daedulus to beam us up if they can't get the gate working." Peanut told her friend.

"Being refitted. Shakedown, some such nonsense. Mom's gotta' inspect it next week sometime, they're fixing it up for her visit."

"Don't the Tok'ra owe your family some favors or something? Your mom is Sam Carter,the daughter of someone they knew and trusted, they surely owe the granddaughter of JacobCarter-slash-Selmac something, some kind of gratuity, don't they?"

"They don't want to help. They claim that the Tok'ra don't owe us anything since, well, technically, my grandfather died before I was born, and that he allowed the symbiote to die first. Sucks sometimes, but that's life. Let's move out." Ella gathered her little group around her and eased out into the darkness, spotting a shadow slipping silently out of sight, she waggled her fingers at CJ as she ducked off to the path that lead to the gate.


	6. Chapter 6

CJ breathed a silent sigh of relief that Ella was safe now. He knew she had seen him slide into a shadow when she waved at his hiding place, but they were well trained. Neither would deviate from the carefully crafted plan. Rescue the villagers, tie up the Jaffa, wait for their own rescue. Simple.

If it was as simple as that, why then was he quivering with an emotion close to fear?

Taking his mind off the crippling terror that lurked in his mind, CJ began a mental list of things his parents would owe him when the mission was over.

For one thing, an allowance was going to skyrocket in his and Ella's favor. That, and CJ would never again have to mow the lawn. Or do his own laundry.

Two Jaffa stood at another tree, watching the camp closely. They were at the wrong angle to see the escapees, yet if he moved any closer they would see him instantly.

CJ bent and picked up a rock from the ground, flinging it in a high overhand arc into the forest he heard it thump loudly. The Jaffa turned to inspect it, he opened fire. One shot each. Knocking them out.

No guns, as Jack had said. Never said anything about zats. Glancing around at the camp, CJ bit his lip until it bled, waiting for the others to have heard the weapons fire and come searching for the source. Dragging the two captives into the forest, he roped them to separate trees several feet apart, a strip of tape across their mouths. One could never be too careful during an invasion.

The next part would be harder. He had to think of a diversion, something that would give the human prisoners a chance to run for safety if things went downhill fast. Eyeing the staff weapons thoughtfully, a plan formed slowly. Almost on its' own.

Ella burst into the clearing and paused, flicking her flashlight three times. An answer came instantly, she guided the others in that direction. Soon, they were huddled deep in the forest around a pile of warming packs that gave off heat but no light. They had to be cautious.

"Everyone okay?" she asked when she could breathe again from the long run.

"We're fine. Scared, but fine." Brad replied. "Peanut said that you would know what to do once you got back?" he continued.

Ella considered her ideas carefully, her attention traveling to the soldiers working at their bonds. When they saw her watching them, they went still.

"First, we don't need to keep worrying about whether or not those guys are going to get free and come after us. We'll tie them upside down in a tree." She finally decided.

After much work, the group had suspended the Jaffa soldiers upside down from a tree limb, fifteen feet off the ground.

"You're devious." Kaylie grinned when she stepped back to view Ella's handiwork.

"Thank you. I get it from my Daddy." Ella grinned and hugged the girl to her for an instant before releasing her.

"Here's the plan. We'll go through to the Alpha site. We'll pull a crystal from the DHD as we go through, trapping them here. They can't follow us, but we can get my dad to go through with backup and take them out. Once there, my mom can put the crystal back in the DHD, and things'll be good again." Ella announced, her arm around her little brother for comfort several hours later, having brought the last of the villagers to safety only a few moments before.

"We fixed up a bunch of booby traps around the gate, just in case they try to get us as we go through. I'm thinking one large burst of people, as opposed to small groups, just for safety's sake." Wyatt suggested.

"Yeah, good idea. The less trips we make to the gate, the better. I'll go ahead and open the gate, send the IDC through. When you guys see my flashlight signal, the one we've been using, you know, the three blinks, then you know it's safe to go to the gate. What kind of traps are we talking, anything that would kill?" Ella asked.

"CJ thought up a way to rig a zat to fire when a wire was tripped, he's got like eight of them set up. Staff weapons are in trees rigged the same way, but set to blow up a bunch of trees down into the path to the Gate. Then, if they get past those, me and the rest of the kids buried the camo netting and have it so that when the mechanism is tripped the stuff comes up and onto the guys chasing us. I think we're good, so far." Peanut told her.

"Sounds good. We're almost home, guys." Ella smiled grimly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you for choosing Chappa'ai Travel Agencies, it's been a pleasure, watch that first step, it's a doozy, thank you, thank you, be sure to tip your waiters on the other side, yes, step this way, right this way, that's it, no shoving please, there's room enough for everyone on the other side,"

CJ caught Peanut's eye as his litany continued.

"What?" he asked innocently. Peanut rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You are so much like your dad." She grumbled.

"Hey, like the great one himself, I make horrible jokes during times of extreme stress and exhaustion. I think this qualifies for both, don't you?" He shrugged.

Ella hurried past them, carrying three village children in her arms.

"That's the last of them. You guys wanna'-" Her words broke off at the sound of zat fire, followed seconds later by the sound of staff blasts. A horde of Jaffa broke through the ensuing tangle of downed trees, heading straight for the children.

"Let's go. Last trap should hold them until we're all through. I'll go last, pull the crystal. Move!" Peanut snapped, shoving the others toward the open Gate. Prying the panel open, she took out the control crystal and bolted through the wormhole as it shut down. Her forward momentum sent her flying as she reached the Alpha site, a strong pair of arms caught her before she could fall.

"Thanks." She muttered, shoving back a chunk of her dark hair and quickly looking around for CJ and Ella. The crowd parted, then, and Daniel Jackson stepped forward.

"You guys did really well." He smiled widely.

"Indeed, DanielJackson. I am proud to see that their training is now complete."

"Uncle Teal'c?" Ella spun, whipping her zat weapon up to bear on the burly man behind her.

"Dad, he's one of them!" Peanut had her own weapon out, kneeling so as not to injure anyone else with her fire.

"Don't you take another step." Ella ordered, stepping between Teal'c and her little brother when he moved toward the boy.

"EllaGrace, you may lower your weapon. I assure you I am not compromised." Teal'c began.

"Ella, weapon down." Jack barked, coming from the crowd.

"Dad, Ish'ta told us he was no longer a problem. I took that to mean he was dead, but as he is standing here I see now he was made into…into one of them. I said don't move!" Ella snapped, firing into the ground by Teal'c's feet as he slowly moved toward her.

"If you're not sure sweetheart, what are you planning on doing with the weapon?" Jack asked. Ella swallowed hard. She didn't want to shoot her father's friend, but, at the same time he had been compromised. Biting her lip, she squeezed off a round. Teal'c dropped like a rock at her feet as Jack came forward.

"Ella, give me the zat." he told her firmly. Ella passed it over, Daniel holding out his own hand for Peanut's weapon.

"Everyone, briefing in ten in the mess hall." Jack announced.

*******

"Teal'c wasn't compromised. Ish'ta and her people agreed to let us use them as a training exercise. The Jaffa you caught? All from the Free Jaffa people. Master Bra'tac was watching over all of you, sending us a report on everything you kids pulled. And let me just say that I am---"

"Training exercise? That's what that was? I rolled in mud! And let me just inform you right now, that mud stunk to high heaven!" Peanut blurted out angrily from her seat on her mother's lap. Vala quieted her, barely.

"You've gotta' be kidding me! Just for that, I'm not mowing the lawn, ever again. That golf shirt you're so fond of? I wouldn't wear it after this if I were you, you don't even want to _know_ what I'm planning for it! My allowance just went up too. Yeah, thousand a week. I was petrified out there, when they took Ella, I didn't know what I was going to tell you and Mom. I just kept thinking that she was gone, and that I'd never get her back. I didn't know how to tell you, and I just kept hoping that we'd all make it. Then Morgan and Carmen were taken with the others, and…and…you suck!"

"Yeah, you guys suck! We were terrified. I'm so getting my own credit card after this. And a car. And my own house." Ella added.

"I can understand now why you didn't want us to use guns. But you could have warned us what was going on, given us some idea what to prepare for." Peanut put in.

"It was a training exercise. In a real mission, you would have been as unprepared for it as you were on this one. Believe me, we went over and over this training scenario until we could go through it in our sleep. We had to take Daniel and Teal'c out, Master Bra'tac was the one to grab them. I wanted to see if you children would show the qualities of a trained SG team. As it is, you all passed with flying colors. Granted, it's going to be a few years until you join a regular team, but on diplomatic missions we'll be taking one or more of you along in order to show that we come in peace. Basically, if we bring our children to the meeting, we don't want any trouble. The fact that you captured, what was the last count, six, Jaffa and assisted an entire village in getting away from the rest of the so-called bad guys, that tells me you're all ready." Sam explained.

"Did I mention I wanted a yacht? Hundred, hundred and twenty footer oughtta' do the trick." Peanut grumbled.

"Plain and simple, you did what we knew you could do. We're proud of you for it. Except for shooting Teal'c. Although, I do understand, you thought he had been compromised and took the safest way you knew of to put the threat down. So, now all we have to do is grade you on what Master Bra'tac saw. Give us a minute to make a decision based on your performances." Daniel announced.

As the children filed out, he turned to the group of adults.

"I'm all for giving them a free pass the rest of the semester." He finally shrugged.

"Call it their final?" Sam asked.

"It would certainly coincide with our vacation plans. I know the kids would love to have a vacation free of schoolbooks." Vala added.

"What about shooting Teal'c? I'd bring the grade level down a bit because of that."

"You have to admit, she did it to protect her little brother and the people she had worked so hard to free the past few days. I think she should get a commendation, rather than getting punished. He was fine, she used a zat on him. No guns, as we specified." Daniel argued.

"Fine. They all get an A. Happy now?" Jack smirked in Daniel's direction.

_**Three Days Later.....**_

"On behalf of the SGC, we acknowledge you as a part of our newest diplomatic division. You will be called upon to represent your world, and have showed the ability to do so under extreme circumstances. As we call your names, please step forward to receive your certifications, along with your official off world uniforms." General Landry looked down at the youngest members of the SGC and smiled.

They would make a great team one day.


End file.
